creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Deszczowe Serce - część 1 - Spokojny dzień
Nazywam się Amelia Heart. Mam 16 lat. Chodzę do liceum w niewielkim miasteczku Harlow. Mieszkam z rodzicami i dziadkiem (ojcem matki). Interesuję się grami, muzyką, anime, horrorami, dobrymi opowieściami i creepypastami. Opowieść Szłam spokojnie drogą w kierunku szkoły. Patrzyłam na ludzi biegnących w jedną i w drugą stronę. "Heh. Typowy piątek" - pomyślałam. Po dziesięciu minutach wolnego marszu doszłam pod budynek Liceum Harlow. "No. Teraz tylko wytrwać parę godzin i mogę cieszyć się weekendem" - na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech szczęścia. Weszłam do szkoły. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Pokazywał godzinę 7.43. "O, jeszcze wcześnie". Udałam się w kierunku sali od matematyki. Pod drzwiami zauważyłam już kilku chłopaków z klasy. Kawałek dalej stała klasowa "liderka" - Alice Parks i jej dwie koleżanki. Zauważyłam, że otoczyły Violettę Rose, nieśmiałą i lekko odosobnioną dziewczynę. Zaczęłam iść w ich stronę. - Zostawcie mnie! - krzyknęła przestraszona dziewczyna. - No nie bądź taka, pokaż nam tą swoją sztukę. - zaczęła szydzić Alice. Byłam parę kroków od nich, kiedy wydarzyło się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Violetta szybko się szarpnęła i przejechała paznokciami po ręce "liderki" w niemal ułamku sekundy. Alice złapała się za rękę, krzyknęła i uklękła na podłodze. Przechodząca nieopodal nauczycielka podbiegła do miejsca zdarzenia, gdzie zdążyło się już zebrać kilka osób. - Co tu się stało? - spytała kobieta. Pod Violettą ugięły się kolana. Ja już wiedziałam, że to drapnięcie nie wynikało tylko z woli dziewczyny. "Co to było do cholery... jak to w ogóle możliwe?" - Ta żmija... - syknęła "liderka" - mnie zaatakowała. - wskazała palcem na swoją ofiarę. - Spokojnie. Idź do pielęgniarki. - odwróciła się w stronę Violetty. - Czy to prawda? - Ja... ja nie... nie chciałam... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć załzawiona dziewczyna. - Proszę cię, byś poszła ze mną do gabinetu dyrektora. - Ja też pójdę - powiedziałam. - Można powiedzieć, że byłam świadkiem tego... zajścia. - Cóż... no dobrze. Chodźcie ze mną. Ciebie, Alice też tam poproszę, jak opatrzą ci ranę. We trójkę skierowałyśmy się do gabinetu dyrektora. Po chwili oczekiwania weszłam, jako pierwsza poproszona. Usiadłam w fotelu naprzeciwko siwiejącego już mężczyzny. Jego spojrzenie było ciepłe i ufne. - A więc... słucham, co tam się wydarzyło? - spytał. - Nie byłam tam od początku, jednak kiedy zjawiłam się niedaleko tej grupy, zobaczyłam, że Alice i dwie jej koleżanki otoczyły Violettę. Dokuczały jej. Po usłyszanych słowach Alice, wnioskuję, że chciały zabrać Violi jej zeszyt. - Jaki zeszyt? - Cóż... od pewnego czasu prowadzi ona niewielki zeszyt, w którym zapisuje swoje przemyślenia i rysunki. W głównej mierze o dość... mrocznej tematyce. - Hm... No dobrze, kontynuujmy opis zajścia. - W porządku. Kiedy tylko padła sugestia wyrwania jej zeszytu, natychmiast zadrapała dłoń swojej prześladowczyni. - Powiedz... czy to się już wcześniej zdarzało? - Violetta nigdy nikogo nie zaatakowała. Co do tego dokuczania... chyba i ja i pan znamy Alice i jej nieprzyjemne zwyczaje. Nikt już nie reaguje, kiedy złapie sobie ofiarę. Co prawda ja zgłaszałam kilka przypadków, ale wie pan, że z jej ojcem nawet niektórzy nauczyciele nie chcą mieć na pieńku. - No właśnie. Ten człowiek wszystko rozwiązuje za pomocą pieniędzy. To smutne. Kontynuuj proszę. - Cóż... może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale mam przeczucie, że ten atak... nie był świadomie wykonany przez Violę. - Skąd to przypuszczenie? - W przeciwieństwie do innych, po ataku spojrzałam na jej twarz. Było na niej wymalowane prawdziwe przerażenie. Nie sądzę, że coś takiego mogłoby u kogoś taki lęk. - Na wszelki wypadek skonsultujemy się jeszcze ze szkolnym psychologiem. - Dyrektorze... - Tak? - Może proszę o wiele, ale proszę przypilnować, by bezpiecznie wróciła do domu. Alice ma teraz na nią podwójny celownik. - Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, panienko Heart. Dobrze, idź już i powiedz pani Green, by wprowadziła Violettę. - Oczywiście. - wstałam z fotela. - Do widz... Nie dokończyłam. Do gabinetu wbiegła zaniepokojona nauczycielka. - Violetta... nie ma jej! - Co? Jak to się stało? - Nie wiem... poszłam tylko na chwilę do łazienki. Powiedziałam, żeby weszła, jeśli akurat skończycie. Nie pomyślałam, że ucieknie. Na zewnątrz uderzył piorun. Na chwilę spojrzeliśmy w okno. Zaczęła się pokaźna ulewa. - Musimy ją znaleźć - powiedział zaniepokojony dyrektor. - Amelio, ty wróć na lekcję. - Proszę jednak, by pozwolił mi pan szukać. Może za bardzo szarżuję w przyszłość, ale to może mieć związek ze sprawą ostatnich zaginięć. - No tak, zapomniałem, że jesteś córką komisarza Waylona. Dobrze. Pani Green, proszę przeszukać górne piętro, ja wezmę parter. - Więc ja wezmę aulę i toalety. - Dobrze. Jak tylko ją znajdziesz, to zaprowadź do nas. - Oczywiście. Już idę. Toalety znajdowały się na dolnym piętrze. Zbiegłam po schodach i szybko udałam się w ich stronę. Zaczęłam od strony żeńskiej. - Violetta! - zawołałam. Brak odpowiedzi. Zaczęłam sprawdzać po kolei wszystkie kabiny. Nic nie znalazłam. Wbiegłam do strony męskiej. Kiedy tylko tam weszłam moje nozdrza uderzył potworny smród. - Violetta! - krzyknęłam. Usłyszałam ciche stukanie w drzwi ostatniej z kabin. Otworzyłam ją. Violetta siedziała na podłodze, związana i zakneblowana. Szybko zdjęłam knebel z jej ust. - Amelia... uciekaj! - krzyknęła. Usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi jednej z kabin. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Z pierwszej kabiny wybiegł jakiś mężczyzna. Miał szarą bluzę z kapturem i spodnie w tym samym kolorze. Nie widziałam jego twarzy. Biegł szybciej niż przeciętny człowiek, więc nawet nie próbowałam pogoni. Wróciłam do związanej dziewczyny. Uwolniłam ją i pomogłam wstać. - Cała jesteś? - spytałam. - Uważaj! - Co... - poczułam uderzenie w głowę. Straciłam przytomność. Ocknęłam się po chwili z mocnym bólem głowy. Po Violetcie nie zostały nawet liny, ani knebel. Zobaczyłam krew na podłodze. Podniosłam się. Do pomieszczenia wbiegli dyrektor i pani Green. - O Boże! - krzyknęła. - Co... co tu się stało?! Amelia, w porządku? - Żyję, żyję. Ale... czemu pani tak krzyknęła? - Obróć się. Wykonałam polecenie. Na ścianie wymalowany krwią był napis: "Obserwuję Was". - O cholera... - powiedziałam. - Co tu się w ogóle stało? - Znalazłam Violettę w toalecie. Była związana, a na ustach miała knebel. Kiedy go zdjęłam kazała mi uciekać. Po tym usłyszałam, że ktoś wychodzi z innej kabiny. Był to prawdopodobnie mężczyzna. Był średniego wzrostu, twarzy nie udało mi się zobaczyć. Bardzo szybko uciekł, więc wróciłam do Violi i zdjęłam z niej liny. Znowu mnie ostrzegła, po czym oberwałam czymś w głowę. Ocknęłam się dosłownie przed chwilą. Violetty już nie zobaczyłam. - O Jezu... - złapał się za głowę dyrektor. - Co my teraz zrobimy? - Przede wszystkim musimy się uspokoić. Proponuję pojechać do mojego ojca i o wszystkim mu powiedzieć. - To chyba jedyne wyjście. - Dobrze. Amelio, ja pojadę tam z tobą, a pani niech sprawdzi monitoring. - Więc wszystko ustalone. Bierzmy się do roboty. Wyszliśmy z toalety. Razem z dyrektorem udaliśmy się na szkolny parking. Mam nadzieję, że policja pomoże nam w tym wszystkim... Kategoria:Opowiadania